Showtime - Show Biz part 1
by Awatere11
Summary: Jack is about to get his big break in a movie, Ianto his faithful partner is keeping their relationship on the down low until the ink dries on the contracts and the movie is underway as some do not like the idea of Jack not 'availabe' for the movie hype. Of course, there is a Gwen here so nothing goes well ... This is just a little one for my lovely friend Truly393 ALT VERSE
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto groaned as he let his eyes wander over the table, turning to motion over one of the others "Someone has the wrong water?"

Toshiko looked at the table and blanched as she saw the one label Jack hated most in the world given the fact they had some child slave labour thing going on. "Shit."

Ianto went back to scanning the room for possible melt down moments as the others swarmed about. He pointed to a chair and someone removed it, he then pointed to a robe and someone changed it for another exactly the same from the bag. He had clearly seen an imperfection.

He sighed "Well … can't do any better. Here he comes, I can hear Owen."

Owen entered the room, followed by the debonair Jack Harkness the Third. Gods. Ianto took a deep breath and forced himself to blink, then look away so it was not obvious that he was staring at his lover. Jack grinned and waved to those in the room like he was a fucking president taking the podium … such a showman.

"Everyone! Guess what!" Jack said withy that loud voice of a stage actor.

"JACK GOT THE PARIS GIG!" Gwen screamed as she entered next and Ianto felt a spike of annoyance as Jack glanced at him and grimaced, before continuing to walk through the room getting handshakes.

"Excuse me" Ianto said to Toshiko who was also slow blinking, moving for the dressing area behind the main entourage room. He knew Jack was behind him and he waited for the door to close before swinging to look at him.

"Sorry. I was going to text you but … can't find my phone" Jack apologised.

"By your side of the bed" Ianto deadpanned "Here, in my pocket for you now."

"Ah! Thanks love" Jack leaned in for a kiss but Ianto drew back "What!"

"You said. You promised, once you get the big one, once we are safe to say you are off the market for all those boys and girls lusting after your perfect butt cheeks … you would announce our engagement" Ianto said as he patted Jack's chest gently, moving in for a kiss but now Jack drew back.

"Whoa! Hang on, nothing's signed" Jack pointed out "We have a little more to go yet Tiger. Sorry, I know this has been a slow burn but … I have to be seen as single and lust worthy for the box office numbers. Once the movie is under way they will not care."

Ianto looked at him through his lashes knowing it drove him mad when he did that.

"Ianto! Come on. It's n not the same sex thing. I was with Johnny in the most public, stupid way with that drug thing that almost fucked everything up for both of out careers … not just his. He almost cost me everything, why this time I am playing the game. Just a little longer." Jack whispered as he pulled Ianto into a hug "Just one more hurdle. Then I will tell the world we are getting wed, OK?"

Ianto sighed, letting Jack pull him close again and resting against him. This was shitty. A really shitty deal. Acting as his PA in public, watching women…and men… lust after Jack as he fended off advances like a pro. The comments made around Ianto when Jack was not there, as well as the growing annoyance of the staff that also did not know. Only Owen and Toshiko knew, in case of emergencies and as they had all known one another for so long. The outer circle? No idea Ianto and Jack were more than professional and Ianto hated it.

Like being back in the fucking closet, but worse because neither of them were. Jack camping regularly, even drag for that photo shoot the other day. At least they were almost there. Those early morning shifts Barista working that chased the late night bar tendering Ianto had done to pay for Jack's School of the Arts bloody diploma finally going to pay off.

This planned trip to Paris coming up one that they had been planning all year. Ianto loved Paris, always wanted to go and this would ne his first time there. Jack had promised the executive suite. Not quite the honeymoon one but it would do. Just them, room service and lube.

Lots of lube.

Ianto drew back and kissed Jack once more before stepping away and nodding "I know. I just … I hate sharing."

"I know" Jack assured him "But you are doing a good job, just … stop glaring at Gwen so much. She is starting to think you don't like her or something."

"Why did you hire her?"

"Damien did. Owen agreed, it's good. So many men in the team, needed some boobs for the cameras" Jack shrugged.

"And what is Toshiko? Scotch mist?"

"Don't be silly, she's one of the boys" Jack laughed easily as he opened the door and Gwen shot out of frame from her listening post "And her tits are nothing compared to Gwen's."

Ianto had been looking at the doorway, seen Gwen even as Jack had missed it and his eyes narrowed as he fought the urge to be snide.

Jack was right.

Almost there.

We can do it.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Jack was in the script reading, laughter wafting out as he held the room as per usual. Ianto smiled softly to himself as he sat in the outer office with his tablet, quietly going over the contract and making notes, sending each page off to the lawyer to look over as well. It was a better deal than they had hoped for and he now saw why Jack was so antsy.

A franchise. A series. This movie, if it did well at the box office, guaranteed Jack at least three more with equal if not more pay. Christ, Jack might finally have hit the big time and become an A-Lister. Ianto was more than proud of the man he had loved for ….Christ. Five years? Six? Had it been that long? Ianto put his tablet down and went over it in his head, counting back and found it was indeed almost five years since he nervously sat for an interview with the young up and coming star who was finding Broadway too much without someone to help him with his bad timing. The thing with John was making him antsy an distracted. His inability to make his marks was pissing off the entire company and as they neared opening night on the first plat he would ever be in, he had finally advertised for a PA. Instead he found a lover with intelligence and a forgiving heart.

.

.

..

Ianto was nervous, not even sure what a bloody Actor's PA did other than separate M&M colours or something. He sat with his hands flat against his trousers in the hopes any sweating would be minimal and as Jack entered the room his mouth went dry.

Gorgeous.

It was like Jack read his mind, his smile becoming a Mega Watt one tht made the rest of the world dim. Ianto became aware that he was not breathing, staring at the God in front of him like he was from another planet, not just another continent. His America accent was SO cute.

Toshiko had set this up, wonderful thing that she is. Lisa just gone and he was in such a mess. No job as she was higher up the food chain at the place they had both worked. Some terrible ting had happened and they had needed some scapegoats so lower management was combed through and Lisa had put her two penith worth in and mentioned to her colleagues how awkward it was or work with him after the 'bust up' and he found himself out the door along with those who had actually fucked up.

She was cheating on him with the real fuck up … Ianto found himself in the gutter.

He sued, of course.

He won.

That money sitting in a lovely little account gaining interest these past … well … five years now. Jack had been supportive, paying for the lawyer and being generally angered that Ianto had let it slide for almost six months before they met. Another six months before realizing this was more than a job and finally giving in to Jack's advances. Finally telling him about Lisa and her bitch move. They agreed, do not touch the nest egg. Instead Ianto worked his butt off and Jack went to school again … learned the stage was too small when the big screen beckons.

Ianto was now independently comfortable, if ya know what I mean. They had wanted to settle out of court, especially when at the mediation meeting she had arrived with papers that had been altered, trying to show Ianto was not only involved in the 'little explosion' that had occurred but was the ring leader. They were threatening to sue him. HIM! Fuck he was livid, also relieved he packed up everything like a mad mother fucker on the main servers and during the brief break he had called for while she sat with crocodile tears claiming her life ruined by him, he had gonei into his lawyer's office and booted up the computer, used the back door to get into the company mainframe, then the back-up files.

Printing out those documents with the correct timestamps was soooo rewarding. Also, printing out the damage sheet and insurance papers with the correct names, not the ones twinked out and changed for his … the best.

Walking back into the meeting and silently handing it all to the mediator … priceless.

HR had sat with his lawyer and the mediator, after the mediator had examined everything and ripped their lawyer a new one for trying to pervert the course of justice, to watch through the clear glass of the next room as their lawyer went ballistic at them and although it was sound proof Ianto was pretty good at lip reading, his partial hearing loss not something people knew, was knew the word 'fucked' seems the word of the moment.

They had come back with an offer he rejected, doubled for sheer bastardry. He had not expected them to agree. Shit. Ok. Smile and don't black out. Holy shit. Only the lawyer's hand seizing his knee under the table kept him from leaping up with shock.

They did a happy dance in the parking lot, then Ianto had repeated the huge amount several times, talking of the lawyer's cut even as the layer tried to argue that was too much. Don't know when he might need one again and this one was pretty damned good. Call it a retainer.

.

.

.

.

.

The door swung open as they started to file out, Ianto rising with his polite smile in place careful to show no annoyance when one of the woman came out plastered to Jack who was gently trying to extract himself.

Not long now. Needs this job, needs this one signed off.

Hang in there.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Well … I do like the character. A time traveller" Jack was talking post coitus, as he always did. Something that was weird but worked for them. Ianto was always quiet after sex, lazily snuggled in and Jack was always so energised it was like an injection of life. They fitted, even in attitude.

"I can't' wait to see the outfit they pick out for you, will you have a say?" Ianto finally found something to say that would please Jack and put him into another long winded gush. Apparently there had been some mock-up pictures and ideas but yes … he would have a say.

"Did you go over that contract Tiger?"

"Hmmmmm" Ianto nodded.

"Good, as soon as George gets back to us with it, I'll sign. Some already have, but quite a few are stalling the process so I don't feel quite so bad" Jack sighed softly "This is it lover. The big time!"

"Ye-haw" Ianto grumbled and Jack grinned happily as he tightened his grip on the only man to have ever fitted like that.

Johnny had been a public and messy ordeal. The man's drug habit loud and public. It had almost cost Jack this. Gods, Toshiko was a genius for slipping Ianto into the interviews that day, the moment he had seen him his mouth had gone dry, his balls had exploded and fuck me if he hadn't actually leaked pre-cum in his pants when Ianto spoke and he heard that accent.

"Six years" Jack said into the dark bedroom, "While in Paris, it will be our six year anniversary of the day we met. I will have to think of something grand, won't I"

Ianto didn't answer, he was already asleep.

Jack snorted softly as he pulled the covers over Ianto's exposed shoulder and decided to follow him.

.

.

.

.

"No, not the green one!" Ianto scolded, trying to pull the shirt back as the wardrobe department watched with undisguised mirth.

The date of the outfit creation and Jack was being a bastard. His chin jutting out as he clutched the pale green shirt and slammed it onto the pile of pale blue ones "I want a contrast!"

"Jack. Green is so … washed out on you!" Ianto tried again "Those blues make your eyes pop. Why not a white one then? A scene where you get extra messy will be better with a white one."

Jack's reply was to silently lift a white one and add it to the pile without removing the green. He raised his eyebrows like he was challenging Ianto for another move. Ianto was about done with this, Jack waking in a strange mood that had quickly become total 'cunt' and when Jack got like this there was no winner. They both would wind up feeling defeated.

Ianto sighed.

"OK, this is your thing. Your big deal, I get it. Just … I hate green on you Cariad" Ianto stepped back with hand hands up to show defeat "Of course you can wear what makes your character seem more real."

Jack had won and turned to look at his clothing choices, his hands sliding over the extensive kit with glee. The only thing left was a coat and he wanted to get that right, he knew so many things could ride on the coat tails of a good character.

Also … Ianto was right. That green didn't really fit with the blues and greys … too late now. Had made a stand. He wondered if he would ever actually wear it and felt slightly stupid. But this was Jack .. Mister Never Back Down. Right?

The coat rack was wheeled into the room and Jack started looking through it with interest, Ianto's sharp intake of breath making him swing to stare at what Ianto was looking at.

"What's that?"

"A Great Coat" Ianto said with a rare reverence, his hands going over the blue/grey fabric with a look of total devotion "This is from my neck of the woods. British attire. Woollen for warmth and durability, all the officers wore them in WWII. Gods, it's in perfect nick."

"We have four of them" the wardrobe lady said with interest, watching the way the handsome actor watched his PA's face "Different little adjustments. One for running, one for the photo shots and two for production so if one rips we have back-up and can keep filming doing repair."

"Ianto's grandfather was a Master Tailor" Jack said to her "Ifan Jones, Cardiff Wales. Had his own business."

"Ifan Dafyd Jones?" she asked with wide eyes "Not that one?"

"Yeah" Ianto replied softly. "That one. Had a chain Cariad"

"Oh wow, they're together" one of the seamstresses whispered to another "How sweet."

"Hmmmm, better hope management don't sniff that out. He's supposed to do the movie tour as an available stud" the other relied.

"Well … clearly why they are being quiet about it. Sweet though."

They nodded as Jack slipped the coat on, Ianto slipping his hands over Jack's shoulders before stepping back and Jack tuned to face him "Well?"

"Able to shag anything with or without a pulse" Ianto said with a bland expression and Jack laughed, racing for the large mirrors to preen.

Gorgeous!


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Oh. It's you"

Ianto hated those words, especially as it was Gwen Bloody Cooper saying them. PA to the other male star of the movie, Bruce Cummings, she was a bitch of a woman who seemed rather too fond of Jack. Whenever the two got together to go over lines for this action movie slash sci-fi the PAs were present as well and Gwen didn't waste a single opportunity to insert herself into the equation while making Ianto feel surplus.

"And it's yourself" he replied, stepping into the room where Jack was sitting on the sofa with a script in his lap and Bruce stood by the fireplace. Ah. Acting out the scene? Good, Jack liked visualisation. Ianto settled to watch.

"And what about mercy?" Jack asked, Bruce turning to deliver his line and Ianto watched Jack try different expressions, Bruce a veteran of the camera advising him gently and making the scene look excellent.

Ianto smiled and went to rise from the seat to get Jack a refresher drink when Gwen swept in "Another drink Jack? I'm on the job, Ianto seems tired."

"Good little girl, isn't she?"Bruce said happily "I went through three before finding her. I'm a sycophant I am afraid, love the mollycoddling, and best warn your PA she is prone to taking over. Just wants to get it right."

"Ianto doesn't mind" Jack said dismissively knowing Ianto did mind. Minded a lot ta. Ianto schooled his face and Jack glanced at him anyway, looking for the frown. Ianto raised an eyebrow and Jack grinned knowing full well Ianto want to thump him.

Stop it!

Ianto let his mask slip for a moment to warn jack and Jack went back to the script, now ready for a scolding later. But he knew it would likely end in some life affirming sex so ..win win.

Gwen retired with her own drink and sat on the arm of the chair Jack was in, Ianto now bristling on the inside.

"Sorry, can you move?" Jack asked her with a soft smile "I need space when learning lines, why Ianto stays so far back. If you are not going to be in the scene, don't be in the space. Thanks love."

At the term of endearment she leaned in and kissed his cheek before anyone could react then skipped over to plonk herself next to Ianto, her face glowing and her grin wide as she looked at him. Bitch, knew he was pissed now. Ianto sat back and ignored her. Bitch.

.

.

.

"What was I supposed to do?" Jack demanded "You were there. She just…just… did it!"

"Am I mad at you?" Ianto demanded "No. I'm not, I'm pissed as hell at her. This is the third time she stole a kiss, she's getting bolder. And him standing there like a fucking proud parent 'she's so attentive isn't she' well she can be attentive to his old withered man balls and stop sniffing at yours!"

Jack roared with mirth, puling the car over as he choked and laughed. This side of Ianto was hidden from everyone, it was the side Jack really loved. A pistol, Ianto had such a grace that hid the fact underneath he was a right little bastard. Jack loved him all the more knowing he would say it to their faces if he let him.

"Come on tuppence" Jack said in a motherly tone "Let's get some food on you. You know you are always bitchy without food. What's the word these days? Hangry. Should not have skipped breakfast."

"Oh? So I need dot eat between thrusts?" Ianto asked sweetly "Or did you forget that morning fuck session in the shower? Me toast would have got all soggy."

Cute Jack roaring some more and sloping at the wheel, Ianto on fire. Gods that woman rubbed him the wrong way. They drive to the restaurant an settled in their usual back booth. Ianto picking at a napkin as Jack ordered for them both, as he always did. "Wine love?"

"No, lemonade please and a side glass of chilled water" Ianto said gently, the water nodded as he was writing it down as Jack said he wanted the same. They sat and waited for the food as Ianto fiddled on his tablet and Jack watched his face change.

"Ianto?"

"The contract is done and ready. George agreed to all the amendments I put in, sent them to the studio who apparently didn't challenge anything. You can sign anytime" Ianto said, smiling as he looked up to watch Jack's face transform into a gleeful child on Christmas morning.

"After we eat?"

"Don't want to keep them waiting?" Ianto chortled "Play hard to get for once in your life?"

"Nah" Jack said happily "Everyone knows what a whore I am, John threatened photos to prove it!"

"Not that there were any" Ianto replied.

"No, not after our Toshiko did her magic. I bet his face was a picture next time he opened the blackmail flies on his computer to find it full of pictures of cats. She is a one, that Tosh" Jack laughed. "He hates cats, a dog person. Poodles if ya please!"

"And to let us have copies of what she deleted was cheeky too … although I don't think I can ever watch the sex tape" Ianto shivered "Don't know why you keep them. You should just delete the entire thing."

"It amuses me" Jack replied softly "Besides. I did. Remember? I deleted them from my laptop."

Ianto looked at him silently, both of them knowing he still had them in a USB in his vault.

Well, they are a memento of a time he needed to remember. To never forget how low you can go, so fast.

Jack was never going to let anyone shame him like that again.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Sex done, both slept and then got up to the early evening.

"You know … New York is not somewhere I thought I would find myself" Ianto said as he turned to watch his naked lover walk across the apartment in nothing but slippers. Strange cat. Ianto was currently against the wall length window that overlooked the city, so high up that he was still unsure if he liked it. Jack did. Jack loves heights. Ianto would prefer a little town house, a little white picket fence, room for a dog … you know. A detached. He knew it would never happen, Jack loved the lush city life. The night was full of stars, lights and movement down below and as they say ... it never sleeps.

"I'm glad you ran this way, so far to get away from her and the hurt she caused but great for me that the only person you knew was Toshiko. A relief really" Jack said as he checked the coffee pot and hummed, pouring his mug full and looking for the sugar. Ianto moved it just to annoy him, cheeky tiger.

"Yeah. Met six years ago, together for five years. Amazing to think we have been together that long and …somehow... it seems like forever already. I don't think I was truly happy until here with you" Ianto said softly, looking up from his coffee cup to find an empty room. Fuck. Really? Pouring out his heart and Jack left the room?

Jack returned with his phone to his ear, talking into it excitedly. Ah. His mother. Lovely. She fucking hated Ianto with a passion. John had jaded her to the whole 'gay' thing and as Jack was Bi she was always asking about the women in his life with the hopes one might stick.

Ianto half wished he was able to get preggers just so he could shove a grandbaby at her to make her finally see that Jack was his. He knew he was possessive but really … it was hard work to keep a handsome man these days. Especially with the Gwen Coopers of the world. Bitch was also from Wales and her accent was not as soft as Ianto's but enough for Ianto to know Jack loved those vowels.

"Mom sez hi" Jack lied as he hung up and Ianto gave him a pointed look before pushing off from the window to get more coffee. When they finally do get married, it would be a Vegas wedding or something … HER not invited. Hopefully.

"Final readings before we fly out to the first location" Jack said after a while "Desert. To mimic another world"

"Maybe New Mexico where they filmed the moon landing. I should check the final specs I guess" Ianto said, knowing it would fire Jack up and for the next half hour they argued the validity of the moon landing, knowing Ianto was playing and Jack loved a good fight.

Doorbell.

"Fuck" Jack shot into the bedroom for a robe and Ianto was pleased he was fully dressed as per usual. This one did not leave the bedroom without being suited and booted ta muchly.

Ianto opened the door to find Bruce there, Gwen simpering behind him "Is the boy home?"

Ianto stepped aside to let them in, reluctant to let them into their home. Their little sanctuary from the madness and was more than slightly peeved that they thought they had the right to come here. When Jack emerged and slapped his forehead then apologized, Ianto felt more annoyance as clearly Jack had invited them and then forgotten.

_Rule number one … the outside world stays outside of our inner sanctum._

Ianto bit the inside of his mouth as he went to make coffee for everyone, the mental list of things in the living room that might scream 'couple' going through his mind but apart from a picture of the two of them arm in arm laughing one New Year's Eve there was nothing and it would be explained away.

Ianto couldn't wait for the movie to be underway, the contract's ink dry and the timing right to tell the world Jack ws defiantly off the market. Gods, he really wanted a ring on that finger, ya know? Not just because of the women… and men… like the one now plastered against Jack while 'helping' with lines. Because he had earned it, being loyal for five long tight years.

Maybe he could accidentally tip the coffee into her lap. Hot pants. He ginned at the thought and Jack caught it across the room, his own smile widening as he watched Ianto think some evil thing that always made him lower his head to look through his lashes like a serial killer.

His handsome serial killer.

"Right, this scene here, where we find the dying woman. I want to go over that one with you. Not sure if we both kneel by her or not. Let's try several different ways so if the director wants to mix it up we have some alternatives worked out" Bruce sad and Ianto settled back to watch Gwen's boobs reach for the heavens while she lay prone on the apartment floor.

He really hoped on might pop out.

Big bastardy things.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ianto was reading the morning tabloids, a small indulgence. Sipping his coffee as Jack still slept in the bedroom, their night of lovemaking rougher than usual and Ianto was now pondering this. He told himself Jack was excited about the movie, Bruce calling around and being part of something big. He told himself it was nothing to do with those boobs in his face for hours.

He came to an article about Jack and read it with interest, always amused by the extremely wrong impression they got of them. Huh. In this one it said Jack had several love interests, listed Toshiko AND Owen. Hahaahaha. Ianto grinned and sent off a message to Toshiko to read this one and warn her little man Owen that he had competition. Better learn a better swagger.

He was still in a text war with her when Jack came bounding out to the terrace to sit next to him, his face open and exited like it always was in the morning. Still so child-like before remembering to pretend he was a grownup now.

"We fly out tomorrow, you got the bags packed?"

Ianto didn't dignify that with an answer, instead peering over the top of his horn-rimmed glasses at him like he had just shat himself. Jack grinned back and winked, also a fan of Ianto's glasses that would disappear as soon as the contacts were in.

"Behave yourself" Ianto muttered, turning the page on the paper and Jack plucked up an article Ianto had already cut out. It was OK … Jack never read papers so it was not like he was destroying a paper Jack wanted to read. All Jack reads where these little clips piled to one side.

Sometimes little stories about a cat up a tree or a little boy who saved a hedgehog or something. Occasionally even an article on Jack. Jack read the article about Toshiko and Owen and chortled softly.

"Already warned her that she needed to up her game. Might lose Owen to you" Ianto said without looking up from his paper "Apparently Owen has new underwear. Intends to wear it outside his pants next time we meet so you can see he is a Big Boy now."

Jack roared with glee, also plucking at the tablet to see the text between them. No secrets. They both had open access to one another's phones, tablets, laptops etc … after John Jack made it policy not to hide things and Ianto was all for that, his own experience with Lisa's underhanded way to break up with him not forgotten.

"You know … we should invite them for a meal when we get back form Nevada" Jack said as he placed the tablet back in front of Ianto "Maybe somewhere posh so she can wear that faux fox fur he got her for Christmas. Remember her lamenting she had nowhere to wear fur, even fake stuff?"

"And I could war my faux fur coat too … no wait. You got me a book" Ianto replied quickly, Jack snorting as he knew the first addition Sherlock Holmes Hound of the Baskervilles was one of Ianto's prize possessions.

"Want a little pink mink?" Jack said in a silly voice.

"To go with your little pink …phone"

Jack stared then realised the phone was ringing and the game would need to wait so he poked out his tongue and lifted it "Hello there. Jack Harness, heart throb and sex machine."

Ianto rolled his eyes at his mate's silliness of a morning and went back to buttering toast and reading shit.

.

.

.

.

"If you want it, buy it!" Tosh said as she watched Ianto gush over a coat.

"No, Christ. Do you see the price?"

"It's a Versace original" she countered "This is at cost. You know they can go for twice as much! And really … it looks so severe on you. Look at you, like a serial killer about to slip around the streets in the dark with a knife! Ianto … you deserve something too … you worked as hard as him if not harder for his dream to become a reality. You know the payout he is getting, get it!"

The long black coat was similar to Jack's Great Coat but black with sliver buttons and with the collar popped up he did look like a vampire or something, his pale skin almost translucent.

"You think?"

"Yan, hon. Jack will cream himself if you stalk towards him like that, your hair slicked back with that little top thing you do. You know he loves you clean cut and severe. Sweeny Todd meets the Yorkshire Ripper."

Ianto giggled at her imagery and then leered and said in a broad London accent "Show me your tits then woman."

"Oh my god …Owen?" she said with wide eyes, both of them giggling now as they clung to one another and then Ianto nodded, slipping off the coat to add to the small pile. Silly really, going to the desert and shopping for coats but apparently it gets cold after dark and he had been warned to dress warm. Not all deserts are hot and sometimes bloody freezing.

Go figure.

"So, all packed?" she asked as they wandered to the tie section knowing Ianto would spent about twenty minutes at least picking through these little things Jack loved as much as him.

"Just needed the coat, all ready to fly now. He's in last minute script reviews and then … first scene" Ianto said happily, so proud of his man.

And he's never been to the desert before, he was excited about that too.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Come on, it's not that bad" Jack was trying to soothe but the amusement in his voice was making it worse.

"Not that bad. He called me Man Toe and more than once asked if I smell like toe-jam" Ianto bristled, the producer that had taken an instant dislike to Ianto had spent the entire flight and first look at the location picking at him mercilessly. It was not lost on Ianto what Gwen seemed pals with him.

"Ignore him. He chooses someone and has a go. Ignore him, he will lose interest and move on to someone who does react" Jack warned "We have to keep it coo. Come on, he's the Director's son, we can't' fuck this up."

"If he smells me one more time I will fucking deck him!" Ianto would not be mollycoddled out of this, the fact Jack had not said a single fucking thing was upsetting. Ianto had dealt with bullies most of his life but to find one here where they were all supposed to be professionals was a bit much. Jack's obvious discomfort telling Ianto he thought Ianto was the problem.

Fine.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Man Toe!" Damien walked towards the man who had entered the room "I figured out your name. Like camel toe but smaller!"

Ianto blinked.

The room erupted with laughter as Ianto felt himself tuning red, Jack oblivious to the snide remark as he talked quietly to the director in the corner, nodding as they looked at different coloured pages that showed a script change.

"I would say go fuck yourself Damien but yours doesn't reach your arsehole … not as big as mine" Ianto answered under his breath as he pushed past him so only the little prick could hear and as expected Damien roared with mirth at the size comment, turning to what Ianto walk away.

"So you like it up the arse do you?" he yelled loudly.

The room stopped, Jack finally looking up to see Ianto's annoyance as he settled in the chair to ignore the little upstart who was now stalking towards him "So? Tell me. Answer me. Do you take it up the arse or are you a giver as well as a taker? Look at me damn it. Always wondered how it works with poofs."

As he said the word 'poofs' he slammed his foot into Ianto's left thigh, hard enough for Ianto to yelp with pain.

Jack dropped the script to the floor as he started towards them but knew he would be too late as Ianto rose from the chair and with one fluid motion caught the young man square on the jaw, sending him flying back into the middle of the room.

"Do Not Fucking Touch ME!" Ianto snarled.

"Damien!" the director rushed to his son who sat on the floor stunned to silence as Ianto stood over him with clenched fist "What the hell."

"He hit me!" Damien said with shock.

"You kicked him first" someone spoke up hesitantly, "After making some homophobic remarks, you kicked him pretty damned hard!"

Ianto looked over to the wardrobe woman frowning as she spoke again "He asked you the other day to stop touching him. A punch, a shove … first time you kicked him though. Ianto, are you alright love? That will leave a nasty bruise on your leg."

Ianto looked over at Jack who was where he had stopped walking, between the dropped script and the mess Ianto was now in, his face showing indecision. As with anything Jack was shocked about, he seemed to shutdown. Ianto knew Jack would likely stand there for a few more minutes as it sank in. He would be no help here.

"Excuse me, I need some air" Ianto strode from the room, his face beetroot red with embarrassment at the loss of control, the director helping up his son who was now putting on an act of being concussed. Bruce was moving to say something with a frown.

Jack finally found momentum to follow Ianto into the hallway.

"What the fuck was that!" Jack hissed seizing Ianto's arm hard enough to leave a bruise.

"He kicked me Jack. Like a dog. I have ignored him as much as I can but he fucking punted me like a football. My leg is still numb. What the fuck was that!" Ianto retorted, taking his arm back with anger. "Thanks for the back up in there for your 'employee' who was clearly being assaulted."

"Don't be like that" Jack sighed "You sound so catty with that tone."

Ouch.

"I'm going back to the room … I mean my one. If you want to come later fine but … maybe since we have seperate rooms I can take an early night and you can keep playing whatever the fuck this game is that is amusing you more than me."

"Ianto!" Jack sighed "Come on."

Jack watched Ianto storm off and groaned turning to go back in to apologise for his fiery PA's attack. Damien now laughing as he talked like nothing had happened, calling Ianto a silly little bitch with questionable people skills, turning to Jack "And where did you find 'her' then? Tell me it was in a Laundromat to a coffee shop. Go on … serving you coffee with a cheap tie and little tight waiter pants?"

The room laughed as Jack felt his own anger now, glancing at the director "Douglas, this is not how Ianto generally conducts himself, I am afraid your son is pushing too many buttons lately. I am sorry for that outburst, I have spoken with him and will do so again."

"Might need flash cards to be understood" Damien chortled "Even apes can use those right?"

"Damien!" Douglas scolded with open amusement, shaking his head at his son.

Back in his room, Ianto seethed.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the late posting I have some medical issues right now in RL and was slow to rise this morning xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

8

Jack didn't come to him that night, Ianto feeling the sting but knowing he probably deserved it. Like a naughty puppy denied a pet for nipping. Christ. Ianto vowed to be stronger and the next morning entered to the room with Jack's script revises in hand, a slight limp and a face of stone.

"Man Toe Jones" Damien said loudly as Ianto crossed the room to place the new script edits by Jack "Look at that limp. What is that called? Jonesing it?"

Laughter and Douglas said his son's name to quieten them all down, Ianto choosing a seat against the wall as he knew Jack didn't want him near him. That was clear. Instead Ianto started doing the tabloid thing, the digital editions not as good as an old fashioned visceral paper he could cut with scissors, tagging articles into a folder for Jack not quite the same.

He came to a picture that had him freezing with shock.

Jack and Gwen.

Taken last night, Ianto knew it was as Jack was wearing the pretty blue and white paisley shirt Ianto had laid out for him yesterday afternoon before the afternoon madness. Not only had Jack gone out for a meal and drinks with the cast and crew… he had let her sit on his lap with the boobs in his face for the tabloids to catch.

Ianto felt the flaring and looked up to see Jack looking over at him with open surprise, even from the distance he knew Ianto was getting pissed. He raised his eyebrows in silent question and Ianto looked back down, not engaging in childish facial expressions.

Instead he read the article.

Oh. Shots. Tequila and …oh.

The next picture was Jack's face in her boobs as he struggled to find the lemon slice after his shot, her delight and glee evident as was the small fact that she and Damien behind her were looking directly at the camera with open delight.

Ianto tagged that one to Jack with a red tag to show it needed immediate alternation and swallowed his anger, flicking to a story about a alligator somewhere that had attacked a motorbikes front tyre. So many things in the country that want to case you harm. He soon dismissed the photos for what they were, bait.

There was a break in the reading and Ianto rose, moving to place an energy drink, a plate of food from the buffet and a fresh pencil by Jack knowing at some stage Jack would have chewed his other one. Yep. He swapped them to as Jack talked with Douglas, not even acknowledging Ianto. As he usually did but for some reason this rankled toady so as Ianto slid back out from the table he let his hand rest on Jack's shoulder for a moment in a reaffirming touch.

Jack didn't react and Ianto was not sure what that meant, settling back to chew on that then sighing as Gwen sat next to him with her plate of food.

"Not eating?"

"I do not eat much in the morning" Ianto replied softly "Lunchtime is my first real food. If I eat too early I feel bloated."

"Oh, I am like that at night. Cut off is about six. If I eat after that it sort of lies there all night, ya know?"

Ianto blinked as he looked at her, "Well … you have a lovely figure Gwen, you clearly eat responsibly."

He was unsure what else to say but had clearly said something pleasing as she lit up, looking pleased with it. He really didn't do well with compliments, giving or receiving. His childhood mostly full of let downs and abuse … he always feared ulterior motive in any kindness, something Jack had taken a while to understand.

"Well … thanks pet" she said happily.

"Welsh blood" Ianto muttered "best of the best. Can't argue with our fire. Dragons at heart. All destined to capture the heart of some prince."

Gwen nodded her agreement as she looked over at Jack who was laughing with Damien as Bruce tried to fit another sandwich into an already full mouth like a fool for them.

She let her gaze linger on the handsome devil, his head thrown back and those teeth so white. As if knowing Jack glanced over and winked. Of course, that was for Ianto who was also watching but from this distance she caught it and felt the warmth of affection in it.

Well. Her blood definitely boils as she watched Jack move in his chair, rising to let someone put fresh scripts down and the soft tinting of his pants betraying a slight arousal. Oh my. For her maybe? Gwen licked her lips as she rose and moved to rub past him with fluttering eyelashes and apologies, claiming she needed the scripts from the other end of the table.

Jack's grin as he raised his hands and let her not missed by anyone.

Especially the other piece of Welsh blood in the room.

Definitely boiling too.


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Come on, she was playing" Jack said as he watched Ianto undo his cuffs, "You know she's a fucking flirt. Welsh ya know!"

Ianto didn't answer, shucking off his shirt and neatly folding it before placing it in the laundry basket, something that always infuriated Jack. So precise. Like a fucking OCD lunatic, even dirty clothes had to be folded a certain way.

"Ianto … come on. I have to get back out there, we are going to look at the set." Jack said softly "Coming with?"

"Damien told me I am not needed" Ianto replied with equal calm "Actually his words were 'fuck off this avo poofta we don't need you in the bus stinking it up with your gay perfume' I believe."

"Ianto, he doesn't even talk like that" Jack sighed.

"So I am a liar now?" Ianto let his trousers fall and bent over to pick them up, folding them neatly for the hanger and Jack turned to snipe, catching the livid bruise on Ianto's thigh.

"Jesus, that looks bad" Jack said with horror "Shit. Ianto. It's you entire thigh!"

"Nope" Ianto popped the P with a gauntly smile "I just overreacted remember? Nothing at all. Good old Damien!"

Jack stared "that's where he kicked you?"

"Oh, so you believe that now" Ianto snorted "well …the goal kicker told me to piss off today and as he is the director's son and you have told me to stop upsetting the applecart … I believe I shall stay here and peruse the local botanical gardens!"

"Ianto ... I didn't realise he hit you so hard. Shit, I am so sorry. You know…"

"It's OK" Ianto cut him off to show it really wasn't, Jack's apology almost hurting too, too late and too little for Ianto's liking as he still felt like Jack should have defended him, even as just an employer of not his lover… Jack should have said his staff was worth more than a kicking. Even unpaid slave labour!

"You are going to make me pay for this" Jack pouted "Come on. You will be at dinner at least, right?"

"I will come out with the food wagon. I will be there for lunch" Ianto said after a while, "But if he says one thing, one fucking thing then I am out of there. If I have to steal a camel or whatever!"

The image of Ianto on a camel, both of them knowing there would not be one anyway, made Jack grin as he stepped closer and pulled Ianto to him "Sorry love."

"Stop calling me that. You call everyone that. Doesn't feel special" Ianto said, like he did at least once a week.

"Sorry Tiger" Jack tried, "I hate how this is upsetting you and us. Soon. I swear to god!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto stood in the doorway of the room staring at his visitor with confusion.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah, Jack said you were bruised so Damien and I just wanted to make sure you are OK. We can't' have our big star pouting because his PA is scuffed" she said with a roll of her eyes "you know… you are supposed to be looking after him, not the other way around."

"Actually Gwen … he does not have to do anything. I clearly dealt with it myself. I am sure Damien is in a bit of discomfort as well and that last thing he cares about is my wellbeing" Ianto relied "What are you really doing here?"

"Well … actually Damien and Douglas wanted me to drop this off for you" Gwen handed it over and Ianto looked at her with confusion as he opened the envelope and looked at the letter that was inside.

"You are shitting me!" Ianto gaped "Not allowed on the set? I'm Jack's PA!"

"Well … I am filling in for you now so I need your tablet and notes" she said, holdings out her hand and Ianto huffed at her as he started to close the door.

"What are you doing! I gave you a direct order" Gwen demanded with shock.

"And I will talk this over with Jack later, and then he will explain why that is NOT going to happen here!" Ianto finally closed the door and stood there steaming mad.

What the actual fuck!

.

.

.

.

Jack did know about it after all, coming in to explain that it was for the best. Just until Damien got over his smack down. Ianto was livid but Jack reminded him of their pact to see it all out so the money would be able to buffer them against the world.

Ianto sat sulkily on the sofa and started going through e-mails on his Tablet, cursing softy as he recognised one.

"What?" Jack asked as he looked up from changing his socks.

"Archie. He's signed the contract, the studio signed the contract, even you signed the bloody contract but since I am the one who set up the entire Paris job and access to his studio lot and existing sets he wants ME to sign off on it now" Ianto sighed "Eccentric old bugger."

"Well … I can see where he's coming from. He only knows you, and you did work for almost six months to make sure the movie budget is a few million better off" Jack leaned down to kiss Ianto's forehead, "See? Win win. You can stay here and mollycoddle him."

Ianto huffed and refused to look up as Jack left, shaking his head.

So touchy today.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"And what did Jack say?" Toshiko demanded, the letter in her hand.

"What do you think!" Ianto snorted as he reached out to get the letter back and Toshiko gaped.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope!" Ianto flopped back theatrically knowing he was being a diva but he was so hurt right now. Toshiko considered things and then frowned.

"She asked for your tablet and notes?"

"Yeah."

"But… it's your tablet."

"I know. Why she wants it"

"No. Ianto, listen to me. It is YOUR tablet. Not company properly. Shit, you don't even work for them. I mean … you don't eve work for Jack. Does he pay you?" she demanded and Ianto shook his head with confusion "See? You have your own money from your inheritance. You paid for that tablet, it's personal property and not theirs. Legally, they can't demand it. The notes you take doing Jack's biddings are all on it, you don't keep them on paper anymore. She can only ask for the sheets of info the studio gave you and the copies of shit you already gave them on hard copy. As you are really an independent operator …. Let's call you a consultant, they do not have any sway over you or your gear."

Ianto blinked.

"Or your contacts" she finished with glee "Gwen Fucking Cooper has nothing. She's blowing smoke up everyone's arse acting like she is the one making the deals and securing the sets and you stay back as Jack is worried about upsetting everyone with Gwen sucking Damien's cock."

"I thought she was with Douglas….oooooohhhhhhh"

"Yeah. exactly. Apparently she also has a live-in boyfriend at home who does all the cooking, cleaning and bill paying so her pay checks can go on shoes" she was enthused as she watched Ianto's' face change slowly to one of determination.

"He's gonna ditch me" he finally said "After all his promises and dreams … this movie is his big break and if push comes to shove … he will leave me in the gutter. He doesn't know I can fuck him over. I don't' want to fuck him over. I love him, even if he is an arse. Toshiko, I can't do that."

"No … contracts are signed, sealed and all done. They can't punish him for their own fuckup without contracting you like they should have, just assuming yours was done with everyone else because you turn up and do the work. They don't pay you, owe you thousands already in back pay … you could sue them!" she giggled.

"No. Jack promised" Ianto yawned, "Paris. Then once the movie is halfway shot, he will start making demands as it is too late to recast. By the time the movie wraps we will be public."

"Oh Ianto" Toshiko sighed as she shook her head. So loving, so gullible.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gwen. This is like Groundhog day? Do you have the letter again?"

"I am here for your things. For the job" she said confidently.

"Nope." He shut the door. Felt good.

It was only half an hour later the phone rang and he looked at the name. Archie. OK. He answered and listened to the tirade coming down the line, paling as he heard that not only had Gwen tried to insert herself into the deal that was already cut and dried, she was claiming Archie had been too expensive and was demanding more for their money.

Ianto had worked for six fucking months to get it at a better rate than anywhere else on the globe. How the fuck did she get his number?

Ianto ran for the set, his heart pudding as he went over ways to tell Jack they were starting to fry here, he had to pull her in somehow when he found himself slammed against t a wall with squeak of shock.

"And take him from the building altogether!" Damien demanded with a smug grin "You were tod motherfucker. You come near the set and you are toast."

"I have to speak to Jack, it's an emergency" Ianto said as he squirmed in the grip of the huge security guard "It's essential that Jack acts now or our Paris sets might be…"

"Gwen had sorted all that out since you were fucking it up" Damien sneered.

Ianto growled as he shook the man off and pushed past Damien to head for Jack only to see something that would be engrained in his head forever.

Jack and Gwen lip locked as Douglas looked at it through a small lens.

He was kissing her.

He had promised. Never again. He had promised.

"It's just for the lighting, the actress needed a time out. Now … hand over you company assets and get the fuck off my movie!" Damien snarled, Ianto shattered and unable to think as he turned to look at the bully.

"You know what Damien? You can go fuck yourself! Fuck your girlfriend over there who is also your father's girl friend and you can fuck Jack bloody Harkness the lying piece of shit too. I don't work for you. I don't have to give you anything and you can all have a massive orgy and fuck each other for all I care." Ianto screamed with rage, not caring if tears were starting to roll down his cheeks "I'm out! You hear? Out! Get another fucking monkey to push the buttons for peanuts!"

Jack had stepped back from Gwen when he heard Ianto's angry voice and ran after him, calling out to him and catching him by the elevators "what the hell was that?"

"Gwen is cutting me out of everything, going behind my back with secondary deals over the ones I have made and now I am not even allowed to come tell you Archie is pulling out because of her?" Ianto was shaking with rage and …grief? His voice breaking as he tried to focus "You do not own me. I do not work for you and if you want this movie this bad that you would fuck me over like this … your fucking signature on the papers as well… you … shafted me. You fucked me figuratively and literally didn't you. But you know what?"

Jack was stunned, staring at Ianto with open confusion "Tiger?"

"Go fuck yourself. I'm out. Have a good life in the Hollywood limelight … good luck with your movie!" Ianto was quite proud of himself for staying calm until the elevator doors closed then sliding down to start sobbing softly.

It was all gone.

.

.

.

.ok everyone calm own, I know Jack is being an arse but this Jack is not as worldy as the one we know and is a bit of a tool. Since this is upsettign you all ... here are a few more chaps to bring us up to the confrontation between them we all need to see. OK?


	11. Chapter 11

11

"What the fuck did you do!" Jack roared as he returned to the set and headed for Gwen "Ianto says you went after Archie? Archie? Our Paris contact who is more squirrely than a fucking domestic grey? Seriously? You fucked up a deal that spent months to procure for this movie? If I can't smooth things with Ianto and get him to calm the fuck down you will not only lose the only… I repeat …the ONLY fucking sets that will work for us, you will have breached the contract already SIGNED BY US!"

"I can do better. The old sod needed to know we can play ball. We have teeth" she sniffed, "Damien and I looked at the figures, it's inflated for a bloody site."

"Site." Jack repeated. "A fucking town. An entire town for the crew, stars and all the other fucking people needed for this movie can all stay there for FREE, the sets that would do mover two thirds of the fucking movie shots plus…plus the use of his vehicle pool, personal chef and staff … diplomatic sway with the French authorities who are too scared of him to complain if we blow shit up at night and upset the neighbours … for half the price he usually charges? Inflated?"

"But we can. Smooth it over with Archie right?" Douglas asked as he glared at his son "We can do that?"

"The only person that could possible salvage this mess and save us from legal action and possibly millions for breach of contract just stormed out of here in a huff" Jack groaned "Shit. We are fucked."

"Right. I am going to fix it" Damien said as he started form the room, Gwen following as Jack turned to Douglas.

"We had an agreement, I would let you use Ianto's contacts and amazing skills in return for him coming with us to Paris. You know … you know he is not my fucking employee, he's my lover. This entire thing … you promised it ws under control, now look. Jesus Christ. Ianto is going to make me choose and you know … it's going to cost even more to recast." Jack warned as he pulled off the jacket he had worn for the rehearsal, throwing it at the wardrobe lady "And I hope Gwen does better with the next person she 'negotiates' with. Archie fucking owns the movie world over there. We will get blacklisted for upsetting him and will not be able to find a fucking cardboard box to film in. You might as well wipe Paris off the map. Rewrite the entire thing, put it in Bucharest or something. Paris will be toast."

"Wait … Archie from Scotland? Really? He can push that far… Christ. You're serious. Oh God. It's Archie McDougall isn't it. Then .. go smooth him over!" Dongles said with horror "promise anything. I don't care, I will agree to anything, just … think of the movie."

Jack headed up to his room expecting to find Ianto throwing thing in cases dramatically, not the faceoff as Damien tired to force his way in while Gwen screamed at Ianto that she was going to have him arrested.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Jack roared.

"We need his tablet, all the property that…"

Ianto took the opportunity to slam the door on them an employ the locks. Gwen gaped as Damien asked incredulously "Did he just lock us out?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto checked before cracking the door, "I will not let you in unless fucktard there steps back."

The police office glared at Damien who raised his hands and complied, Jack moving to stand next to the police officer with a look of sheer desperation, finally getting inside as Ianto knew he could not keep him out. It was in his name after all.

"OK, Mister Jones. It had been explained to me that you have quit …"

"I was fired. Here's the letter telling me I am no longer required. No severance, I mean ..can't be as I actually don't work for them to begin with. They have never paid me a red cent for all the work I have done!" Ianto explained as calmly as he could "They have now forced me out and want me gone. They will not steal from me while pushing me out the door. This tablet is mine. My laptop is mine. I have proof of purchase. Everything on them is mine. My intellectual property. As I do not work for them, anything I design or develop is mine too. These files here belong to the studio and I am happy to return them, everything else is mine by law!"

"He's right" the police officer turned to Gwen and Damien who had managed to force their way in. "Mister Jones is not employed by you so you can't' fire him. He was a guest. As he is now trespassed for this building he can only pack his things and go."

"Trespassed?" Jack spluttered "What?"

"But ... he has contact information …"

"Mine. All mine motherfucker" Ianto hissed as he slid past Damien "Good luck with that."

"Ianto!" Jack called "Wait for me."

"No! Stay. This is more important to you, clearly. No. Stay, live your dream. Maybe when you are done, come find me. I will still love you, even if my heart is torn apart."

Ianto fled, leaving the wreckage behind.

Gwenzilla in the ruins she created, her face a picture.

Wish he had a camera really.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Three years of hard graft. Working from eleven in the morning to fucking three in the morning, going home for a quick shag and sleep before doing it all again, Barista work in the morning, bar work in the evening, tailoring on the side with the lunch shift at the local library just for kicks… all that work to pay for his fucking acting school." Ianto sighed "At least my nest egg is still there. We agreed, that would not be touched. Good thing. He's not drained me dry, just broke me a little."

"Oh Ianto, I am so sorry" Toshiko patted his arm "You know … if you give him a chance to get his head on straight he will come after you. You know Jack, he reacts with confusion and often stalling out is all he can do until his brain catches up."

"Toshiko … his signature was on the letter of eviction from the set and the living quarters. Totally banned from site" Ianto snorted "I know it so well. Make fun of those Js. Tell him that when…when…."

Toshiko watched Ianto's face crumble slightly then correct itself and her heart twisted for him as he choked out "_Told_ him that when we marry and he becomes Jack Harkness-Jones the two Js either side of the H will look like angel wings. He always said it would show even a hellion like him has hope. Even did a few rest signatures. Did look silly."

"Ianto, he loves you. In the ten years I have known him I have seen him at his worst with John. The tabloid dramas and the entire media scrum. So many times he would blank out, act out and then cry about his own stupid reactions. Please … there is still a chance as long as you provide it" she begged "Please. Give him a chance to at least talk to you."

"I'm going home" Ianto said after a while rising from the seat and she nodded.

"I will see you when we get back" she assured him and he shook his head.

"No, I mean …. Home. I hate this country, I only came here for his career. Seems he has it, doesn't need me." Ianto huffed as he started to pull his coat on "Keeping this though. I deserve this!"

"Stop it! The Jones hit n Run will not help here!" she scolded "Give him a chance before you buy a ticket out of here. Come on!"

Ianto sighed and left to walk the park, think and make a few calls.

.

.

.

..

Douglas sat with a look of thunder, looking from his son to the door as it opened and Jack entered with Bruce, both of them settling to look across at the man who was clearly in dire straits.

"Right. Apparently we are toast. The girl stirred up some investors as well as three of our contacts needed to film the bloody thing. I am going to have to ask for an expansion on your contracts until we get tings sorted. Another month or so I think" Douglas sighed "Gonna cost us a few million to try and get it all re-set."

"What?" Bruce asked with shock, "But Jack's man, Ianto had everything done, even the bloody airfares sorted and accommodation. All three filming sites. What the hell do you mean, it's all gone!"

"Unknown to me, my idiot son here and his bloody floozy insulted and fired then evicted the only one who actually does any work. HR has also kindly informed me we are up shit creek because it turns out Mr Jones does not work for us, nor does he work for Jack. He was simply here, working independently to help us. In upsetting and assaulting him, then throwing him out we have also thrown the baby out with the bath water … or whatever. They tried to fix it without me knowing and instead stepped on toes and insulted the people Ianto had set up. Now we have no locations, no accommodation, the private plane is gone and to add insult to injury Ianto does not have to do a damned thing about this mess." Douglas snarled, his anger flaming the room "We are fucked. Royally fucked!"

"Can't Jack sort it?" Bruce turned to Jack who ws still staring at the papers in the desk.

"Why is my signature on those? I never signed those!" he finally said "That's … that's not what Gwen had me sign, she had me sign the wardrobe changes. Why … what the fuck?"

Douglas picked up the bit of paper and moved it in the light then said softly "It's a copy. A fine copy but … a colour copy. The signature is not indented … Damien? Did you do a cut and paste from the bottom of another form?"

He was calm. Ice calm as he looked at his son "Did you not only fuck us over, have you broken the law? Do you have any idea the shit this puts us in if he sues us?"

Jack reached to and scooped all the pagers from the table into his hands and rose, calmly shuffling them and placing them in his folder that held the script he had been reading through with Bruce "Actually … I am taking these for another look too."

As Jack stomped off he knew he had been made a fool, yet again without his knowledge he had been dumped in the shit but this time instead of wanting out to the relationship he knew it was all he had left to fight for.

Fuck the movie.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jack had expected to find things packed up and Ianto trying to escape the apartment, finding him standing against the glass looking out over the night sky was surprising.

He had his jacket off, shirt sleeves rolled up and waistcoat open to show the top buttons of the shirt were also undone and the tie was flopped over the back of the kitchen chair he had been in not moments before Jack arrived back.

Ianto turned to look at him and Jack saw the hooded look of distrust, something that hurt. Deeply.

"Hey tiger" Jack said softly "Can we talk?"

Ianto blinked then spoke, reaching up to touch his ear and alert Jack to the blue tooth in his ear, he was on an open call "I know but I can promise they will behave, even if I have to get some Hannibal Lector style masks for them."

Ianto smiled as he listened to the response, then laughed softly. Sadly. "I am sorry too, this is trying for all of us, I will send that case of Whiskey toot sweet. I do appreciate you Archie, you are a star for this."

Archie never said goodbye, as always Ianto simply removed the earpiece and threw it on the sofa then resumed staring out at the city.

"He will forgive this. He wants her to personally apologise, maybe kiss his feet or something for the insult and if the 'little upstart' speaks he will lamp him one" Ianto said in the dull voice "But I managed to save your fucking movie."

"Really? I think I just quit" Jack said as he slumped in the chair Ianto had vacated "I sort of lost my mind and looking at those fake letters sent me into some sort of … madness. I want to look at what we can do about this. Sue. Something. They can't simply mess with us like this, you know that wasn't me. Right? Turns out when Douglas saw me going into meltdown he asked and was told that they simply used some cut and paste thing to move my signature from something official onto those letters I never even saw. You now that right? I never signed those. I never knew. Shit, you're right to tell me and I was a prick as per usual. Harkness Head in the Sand. Shit. They were feeding me bullshit and I was too blinkered in the movie to hear you. I am so sorry Tiger."

Ianto walked to the sofa and picked up his Bluetooth, setting it on the coffee table before sitting on the sofa "I was ready to leave. Go home to Wales and hide. Cry, maybe die a little. Toshiko made me see reason. She also checked things out and showed me how easy it is for forge things in this tech age. How I convinced Archie that this was all some stupid mistake, a prank gone wrong. He actually bought that, thinks it's stupid and juvenile. Totally amusing."

"I was so caught up in things, Ianto … I love you. You do know that right? This meant so much to me until you were not there and now … now I think I want out. We will see what we need to do to get out of the contract, yeah? We will go home, I will get a stage job … lots of those. You know I love you more than a bloody career, it might have been my dream but … you are my life. My fucking life!" Jack stopped talking as a sob escaped and he rubbed at his face "What a fucking mess. All because I got above myself."

"Well, it is a pretty pickle" Ianto agreed "I don't know Jack. It is a lot of money, it is something you wanted so badly … I don't know. Maybe you should stay, do the movie and enjoy it without me here underfoot. Maybe if I go home and leave you to it then it will be better for everyone and after it is all done, you come home to me and we see what we have left together."

"No" Jack sobbed, "I can't do it without you. I don't want to. No. You are my fucking world, I need you. I can't do this alone."

Ianto sighed softly. Shook his head, "No, you stay."

"Please Tiger. Please. Paris. We will make it so you don't have to deal with them, we will keep it all separate. They will not be allowed to talk to you, touch you .. upset you. Please, come with me. This dream was always with you there beside me" Jack begged, moving to the sofa to clutch at Ianto's hands "I need you. Please."

"But… do you want me" Ianto said as he slumped back, closing his eyes and he groaned with anger, sorrow and… agreement?

Jack laid his head in Ianto's lap and closed his eyes, knowing it was done. Ianto had forgiven him yet again for being a tool. This might be the last time, this might be the last pass he would ever get and he was so damned exhausted.

Ianto sat stroking his hair back from his face as Jack settled in more.

"Gods, but sometimes I wish I didn't love you more than life." Ianto whispered "I would die for you."

"I know … a thousand times for you too" Jack choked, meaning every word.

.

.

.

.

OK now cut Jack some slack, Ianto is. Now... let's get some payback eh?


	14. Chapter 14

14

Douglas was not unexpected, neither was the HR bod. The other two with them were unknown entities and Ianto stood back as Jack let them into the apartment, showing them to the table and chairs. No comfortable sofa and chairs today.

Douglas looked over at Ianto who was still visible in the kitchen area and he cleared his throat "Mister Jones, I would appreciate it if you came and sat down as well. I think we all need to talk."

Ianto reluctantly did so, sitting next to Jack who was drinking his coffee like he didn't care that their private morning had been interrupted. Ianto looked at the cup and for once in his life, felt no remorse for being rude and not offering the guests one. Guests. Not invited, not really wanted at all so … fuck them!

Mist…Ianto" One of the others spoke, a heavy set man with jowls and obvious money from the cut of his suit "I have been advised of the upsets as of late and I would like us all to smooth things over so this movie may have a chance."

"I told you" Jack said calmly "I'm out. Ianto …he is more important. The movie was a dream but I will not do it at the risk to my world. Ianto is my life, my fucking life and … Christ. He is hurt. Mentally, physically … I need to focus on him. I can't do that while endangering hm."

"I understand. Damien was a little …energetic in his playful banter but …"

"Poof. Queer. Homo. Poo pusher. Dick sucker. Dick warmer. Knob polisher." Ianto repeated some of the taunts "And playful does not mean he gets to physically assault me. It was almost two weeks ago now and my leg is still black for the kick out of the blue."

"Kick."

Ianto slid his tablet across, the lovely Toshiko having prepped him for this possible meeting and on the screen they all watched the video someone had taken with their cell phone, Damien's voice ringing out of the tinny speakers as he taunted and then walked over to kick Ianto so hard you could see his whole body move in the chair, followed by Ianto's thump back. Then the photos of the next day, next week … the bruise shocking to see. The man stared, and then chose another file.

Damien leaning over Ianto who was eating, spitting down into his food and laughing as he said he knows Ianto probably likes to swallow.

Another one, this one Damien shoving Ianto and snarling at him in the corridor, Gwen there with her arms around Damien from behind, sneering that her boyfriend was gonna 'fuck him up but didn't' wanna get aids'.

Another one, Gwen swiping the script change notes across Ianto's face as he stood impassively awaiting for them to be released for him to take to Jack. Jack hadn't seen these until this morning when Ianto had a feeling it would all kick off, day one of shooting … not.

The man saw another five files and sat back, not really wanting to see how far this was going, already having seen enough to know he had back the wrong horse. "We're fucked."

Ianto moved his fingernail around the embroidery on the table cloth. He considered, glanced at Jack's stony face that hid his hurt so well and knew it was up to him. Jack had made it clear. He had said what Ianto needed to hear. He would leave the movie. Throw away his dream. For him.

"I will need clear assurances that I am safe, Damien MUST leave me alone and Gwen is not allowed to speak to me at all. I will need a contract and you start fucking paying me for all the shit I do for you for your movie, I get some fucking respect!" Ianto demanded, Jack looking at him with surprise. Ianto knew this was not what Jack had expected and that felt good too. He had meant it. He hadn't known Ianto would fold. He was willing to really do it, it was not a show. Good. Right. "Also, I have to fly to Scotland before we can get Paris as Archie is livid and wants to see me in person. After he has seen me and he is reassured that I am OK, I am sure he will give us Paris back. He will probably have amendments to the original deal but we can't help that, Gwen fucked that up royally. Also, the other four investors are squared away and back on board. Just waiting for my confirmation that you are playing ball now and Gwen does not have any more input, or him."

"Four. I thought it was three" the suit frowned as he looked at the HR who was also spluttering.

"Montgomery pulled out last night" Ianto said softly, their biggest offshore investor.

"Fuck me. Shit. Really? Monty? Shit" Douglas rubbed his face.

"Tell us what you want Ianto" the suit said softly "And I am Evans."

"Evans. Ah. Mister Evans, I thought I knew the voice. How is little Daisy, did her recital go well?" Ianto's face changed, softening as he asked about the man's daughter "She must have been so nervous, her first one."

"Well. The huge bouquet of roses that arrived from the studio before she went on boosted morale no end." He smiled back, "was that you?"

"My niece loves to dance too. She looks like a little hippo in leotards but loves the idea" he laughed, "Sweeltings, the lot of them."

Jack was still in shock as he watched Ianto hold the table, Douglas also gaping as Ianto not only got the lead investor back in the good books, the lawyer was writing up an agreement furiously as HR hissed and pointed at things, the movie about to be saved.

Junior?

Him and that little hussy could learn a thing or two.


	15. Chapter 15

15

They flew out the next day, Ianto heading for Scotland as everyone else boarded the plane for France, far too much at stake here not to go for it and cross your fingers.

They arrived and waited at a local restaurant, all eating with trepidation as the large vans full of filming gear sat in the parking lot. If there was no deal, they were burnt. Big time.

"How do we know he will really do it?" Gwen blurted out of nowhere, Jack swinging to stare at her then turn to Douglas.

"What the fuck? I didn't see her on the plane!" Jack demanded "We have a deal."

"She came on her own dime on another flight for Damien. She knows the deal, will stay out of his way. They both will!" Douglas glowered and they both nodded enthusiastically as Jack groaned.

"This could be a deal breaker if Ianto doesn't like it" he warned "I am not kidd…" Jack's phone was ringing and everyone waited as Jack hit the speaker "Hey Tiger. How's Scotland?"

"Cold"

Jack's smile softened as he caught the cheekiness "Are you OK? I mean … I miss you. You eaten?"

"Yes, Archie had plied me with whisky and pizza. He makes a lovely pizza!" Ianto replied "And I must say … his collection of hats is mind blowing! He collects hats! I didn't know that did you?"

"No" Jack was surprised, also pleased as this meant something Ianto would send Archie now that might appeal to the eccentric sod. Probably the weirder the better.

"Well, anyway. I am finishing up and about to hop on the bus, I will be there in the morning. OK? You lot head for the place I arranged overnight so we can all meet up in the morning. I have the keys to Paradise. OK?"

"The keys? Seriously? He gave you the keys?" Jack gasped, "Not even a minder?"

"Staff will be waiting Cariad, but I need to open the huge gates for the trucks … also … it will be an amazing opening shot for the movie, that horseback scene? He says the mower hasn't been through yet so I asked for it to be left outside the gated area. It will look overgrown and abandoned, perfect for the desert oasis."

"Oh god yes!" Douglas cut in "Seriously? That little graveyard area with the well and stuff that was used for the vampire shoot? The windmill?"

"Yes, it's all left uncut for the shoot, he had assured us that the rose hardens and such are immaculate for the romantic evening shots we need too, he had a gazebo put in for the hot summers … means we can do it up with some organza and shit for a floaty scene. I need to do some shopping, already have some stuff here."

"Wow, you have been working" Douglas said happily "Well done boy!"

"He's my boy" Jack cut in "Please don't call him that. Ianto is a man … all man and all mine. Something that needs to be clear from the offset, as agreed."

"Yes, indeed. Sorry Jack, Ianto. Habit. Yes, well done Ianto" Douglas corrected himself with a nod of his head knowing this entire thing hinged on that man on the other end of the phone with the keys to the kingdom.

Damn. This was looking better than he thought it would.

"Just one problem."

"What's that Tiger?" Jack frowned knowing the hesitant voice meant it would be something make or break. Ianto almost apologetic in his tone.

"Mimi. David and his school are going on a trip into the country for some camping thing and she does NOT camp. Packed one like a bloody princess. I sort of … accidentally mentioned Paris and…well … she is on my passport from Disneyland that time when I took the kids …er…"

"Really?" Jack lit up. "Am I getting a princess to fawn over?"

"Yes. Seems so. Is that OK Cariad?"

"Elvis and Warren have their family, as do others. She is good little girl, of course she is welcome" Jack said, looking at Douglas who was nodding silently, "For a week?"

"Yes, I will fly her back. Archie is going to let me have the plane, I …what? Oh you cad!"

"Babe? Is that Archie?"

"Yeah. Apparently I am not going by bus, the bloody arsehat already has his plane fuelled so Mimi can travel in style. No 17 hours plus on the road, I will be there in four hours give or take how long it takes to get her packed and out of her mother's bosoms. And a quick trip to the studios for the extras I know we will need."

Jack grinned happily, Mica one of his favourate all time things in the world, as close to their own child as she could be. They took her and David on holidays regularly, with and without their parents.

"So. I will be there for cuddles before the pumpkin walks"

Jack laughed and didn't feel the least bit silly in a restaurant full of people, including their press entourage as he said happily "I love you Ianto. To the moon and back."

"And you are all the black between that fills me."


	16. Chapter 16

16

They arrived about eleven in the evening, the little girl asleep in the back seat was woken with Jack's soft kiss, her face lighting up "Uncle Jackie!"

"My darling" he said happily, unbuckling her and lifting her to his hip to carry inside as Ianto started lifting boxes and suitcases from the boot, stepping back as others from the crew moved to help. Everyone was relived to see him, Jack had been a bugbear.

"OK, all these boxes go into a production truck, don't lose them they have props inside. Also … these three crates. And those three suitcases. Only these two needed tonight for my room." Ianto said "thanks for helping everyone."

"Are you kidding" Grover asked, his laugher booming "You made this happen. Don't you worry, you saved our arses and our pay checks. You are golden!"

Ianto followed Jack and found others waiting to thank him, welcome him and coo over the sweet little girl with the ringlets around her face. They headed to the executive suite and Ianto was relied to find two bedrooms, able to settle the tired little waif in her own bed before heading across to find Jack already there, a late night snack waiting on a very naked body.

"Hurry up, the sushi tickles" Jack hissed, "But the mini tacos are still warm!"

Ianto giggled, crawling up the bed for devour his feast, overly tired but known this would help them both sleep before the madness to come.

.

.

.

.

Ianto opened an eye to look at the little face on the edge of the bed, staring back like a half crazed puppy complete with fucking ears and a plastic nose.

"Come on Uncle, I'm hungers" she hissed and Jack grunted, rolling to get up for his morning pee.

"Mica!" Ianto said loudly, "Here in our room!"

Jack froze, almost sitting up and laid back down with horror, his naked butt about to be on display. Ianto rose, his PJ bottoms in place … as always … and threw the robe behind him as he shooed the child from the room and Jack giggled as he shot into the bathroom.

They went to breakfast downstairs, Ianto wanting to start as he means to go on, not hiding away. Nothing hidden now, so liberating to hold hands. Everyone looking pleased to see them and room was made for them so Mica could chomp away.

"Look at her go" Douglas was smitten, seeing the child as a little Shirley Temple with her big blue eyes and soft strawberry blonde ringlets, her smile so sweet as she fluttered those Jones eyelashes at him "Aren't you a pearl. I wanted a daughter, so disappointed there."

No one missed the glance at the ones down the end of the hall sitting separate from everyone else, Gwen aghast as Damien continued to eat his pancakes in silence.

"I think we have all been disappointed in how things went, but this is a new day. A new country even so let's all try a new leaf and move on" Ianto said as he poured some juice for his lovely little girl "For this movie to make it … we have to as well. Even with some unplesant aspects now."

"Three hour drive out of the city to the location, we should do the shots we want in the city today, move out about four? Five? Get there in time for an evening meal?" Douglas asked as Ianto realised with shock that he was asking him. Shit, when did that become his thing?

"Sounds good Douglas, time to go over the latest photos Archie gave me of the place as well, last minute thoughts about the scenes can be discussed as well, production has a lot of things to finalise now we have the blueprints and layout of the place. Archie was a real shit about handing those over … did you know there is a smuggler's tunnel under the entire thing? That scene we were thinking of shooting in a storm drain … imagine it underground all spooky and dark, noises ahead that could be wild dogs or …. Something else. The drama and maybe even a tie-in to the drug smugglers hunting them. We could have some props down there they stumble across while escaping, really enforce that. I have some stuff I found in the studio lockup that might help us there, also … Archie gave me the name of a local man who has a pack of dog that do tricks on command, if they were being chased through the tunnels by wild dogs, not just stumbling around would add some fear factor." Ianto turned to the writers who had leaned forward and soon they were engrossed in the idea of adding these wild dogs, maybe even distance shots at the beginning where people see them but don't realise until later and then remember those animals, they would not even have to use them all. Only a shot of a couple in the tunnels running, paws and noises of the pack running would be fine. Sound agreed, also making notes.

Douglas sat back as he watched Ianto do what his son should have been doing and knew they were finally working with gasoline.

Ianto was lighting the fire.

The producer in him was singing.

A natural.


	17. Chapter 17

17

The trucks rumbled towards the small township and Ianto called a halt on the radio, telling them around the bend were the huge gates and an establishing shot by drone and floor dolly might be a good idea before they drive over the knee high grass that was untouched from this side, the main entrance the other side of the town's battlements.

Douglas and Bruce joined Jack in the production truck, Toshiko silently standing behind Ianto clutching at his jacket as Mica swung in a chair without a care. The actress that was playing the female sidekick was a lovely lady called Rachel who seemed as unimpressed with Gwen as anyone and she stood by Ianto watching the screens as they got establishing shots of the place. Now … this was impressive. This man has an eye.

"Amazing, these are so old. Look at them" Douglas gushed "And Ianto's right. We need those dogs in the distance somewhere, also … a shot of children running with kites or chasing one another … like it's safe and serene so when the horror starts later it's unexpected."

"Horror, drama, romance … and a mystery to solve" Ianto said happily "This movie will appeal to so many people."

Douglas nodded, his original romantic/sci-fi style movie now more that he could have wrapped his head around and Ianto leaned forward to touch his hand to his shoulder "Look, those boulders. We do some shots of that, they can hide behind them at dusk, dirty weeping and thinking they are about to die. Look at the little patch of flowers, an establishing shot to pan from to them, the beauty and the beast, just some eyes glowing in the long grass?"

"God, you're good at this" Douglas made notes frantically.

"Ianto loves movies, almost as much as books. Worked in a library ya know, amongst other things while supporting my acting arse. He's actually got an IQ of…"

"Stop it Jack!" Ianto scolded "numbers do not make the man, any more or less than money does. How you conduct yourself says more about you than a number ever could."

"You're right" Douglas nodded, "I am guilty of thinking that way, now I see that I need to broaden my views and start tapping into those who have valid points to make."

"I think that's OK for now" Douglas finally said, nodding for them to get ready to move "I'm bloody hungry and the light is going."

Ianto got out of the truck at the gates and unlocked them, the loud creak of unused hinges freaky and more than one person nervously giggled, the sound guys there with their mics grinning at one other for the gold.

"Right, I will walk, follow me slowly. Some of the turns are sharp around the buildings" Ianto called out, striding forth at a double step that they followed, Jack standing on the running board of the truck watching his love lead them in. Ianto had already memorised the place on the plane, walked like he owned it.

"IANTO!" a voice called, a woman bursting from the building to run towards him, her arms waving as he stopped and opened his own. Seems Ianto did know some of the staff here and for the first time Douglas pondered the fact that this man was more comfortable in the world of acting than his partner. Ianto knew these people … how the hell did that happen?

Soon they have their living quarters squared away, some of the crew already scouring for shots and set ideas, the entire place a set. Douglas was besotted with the grandeur and scary shadows cast everywhere, some of them going on tour with staff who were happy to show them the tunnels and areas that in reality were well lit, maintained and safe but they could see how they could be made scary quite easily.

Ianto's crates were opened, crowed over and Ianto was looking forward to dressing the rose garden's pagoda the next morning, letting Mica explore with Toshiko who knew the tot well. He was sitting going over some script changes with a high lighter when Owen slid over to sit next to him.

"Hi. You OK?"

Ianto looked up with surprise, and then smiled "Yes thanks Owen. Just tired, flying sucks. Then that truck, my hip is killing me. I'll survive, don't worry. I see Carter has his measuring tape out. Weird. That man measured everything."

"I keep out of these things. I'm just the medic." Owen grinned "Toshiko is so excited, apparently she had over fifty bloody cameras to set up around the place for more reality based shots. She is going to wire the whole place like a prison if we can't watch her. You knew her back in the day … back when you were all learning the trade right? Your mother had you on set lots right? Like Toshiko's dad did? He was a set director on a few of her movies right? Was Toshi like this as a kid?"

"Then the other forty I have in a crate might be overkill?" Ianto raised an eyebrow as he slipped around the question about his childhood and his famous Hollywood mother as Owen laughed and settled next to him, convinced now that Ianto was OK and they were doing well.

The touches and constant reaffirming kisses he could see Jack giving him throughout the early evening also a positive.

"OK, Dinner is served!" a man yelled and Jack grinned as he knew some thought lunch was dinner, but here is was the evening meal. They trailed in and settled, the gorgeous spread soon demolished as people talked, moved tablets and scribble pads to the sides of plates and generally laughed.

They would begin the first acting scenes tomorrow.

Jack was so excited.


	18. Chapter 18

18

They had been there for almost three days, Mica a darling of the set who knew she had any lap she wanted and lots of hugs. Also, a bit-part in the movie as one of the reoccurring children running about in the background, even one where she was in the tunnels lurking like she was something sinister. She loved that, her face taking on a cold expression that was so Ianto that many commented on the icy stare to the camera's left.

Rhiannon had been excited to hear of this, telling Ianto he could keep the little minx if he wanted and he laughed as he told her that if he wasn't careful Jack might try to adopt her, his loving care more than Ianto's. Jack was proud of her, telling everyone that his niece was bound for greatness. Of course she was … had good genes.

They were eating, a brilliant meal set out and Ianto was finding the local fruit delicious. Jack was watching Ianto eat a bite-sized slice of watermelon, then pretend Mica doing the same from his plate was not happening. The usually OCD man letting another not only touch his food but mess with it.

"Do you want one?" Jack asked after a while.

"Hmmmm?"

"I child. A baby. Do you want one?" Jack asked, clarifying "I never really thought about it. My lifestyle was not that good, now … I see that one could fit, ya know?"

Ianto stared at him, then nodded "Yes. Yes, I did want kids but knew it less likely when I came out and saw how hard it is for gay couples to adopt. My mother turning on me like I had personally shat in her cornflakes … made me wonder if people really love their kids. Now … now I know love is more than a duty of care."

"Well … we are making enough out of this for a surrogate, no problem" Jack snorted "We can grow our own as the saying goes."

"Well … if you are getting us knocked up then …" Ianto went to joke and then knew it was happening, Jack sliding from the chair in front of the cast and crew, his hand in his pocket.

"I was going to take you to the Eifel tower, do a romantic dinner and champagne but I know you don't need that, you only need truth. So here I go. I love you. I adore you and I need you. I want you and I am nothing without you. You are my heart. My blood, you … Ianto Jones … are the other half of my soul. Rich or poor, if I have you I have the world." Jack paused as he took a breath "Will you marry me? Will you live wherever crazy life this is taking us? Love me? Forgive me? Lots of forgive me? And … maybe a baby somewhere in all of that?"

"Yes" Ianto choked out, the place erupting as the PR guy looked at Douglas who nodded. "Yes. Tell the World. Leak it. Take Jack Harkness off the market. To hell with the polls. Let them have this, they earned it."

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was nervously waiting at the gates, the loud speaker at the airport announcing the plane as disembarking and he saw Rhiannon first, her mouth in a thin line as she dragged an equally grumpy looking David towards him.

Oh no. This did not look good.

When Rhiannon said she wanted to come spend the night and then take Mimi home he really thought it was as simple as that. He had sent her ample money for a first class ticket, now knew she would have flown economy with her son alongside her and the rest would still be in her purse.

David saw him first, lighting up as he pulled his hand from hers and ran for him, collapsing against him with relief "Oh Uncle!"

"Rhia?" Ianto rose and looked at her, seeing fatigue in her face.

"Johnny flew into one of his rages and…" she cleared her throat and looked at David "This time he forgot the agreement and instead of hitting me … he slammed David into the wall, left a hole in the wall."

"What?" Ianto demanded "What do you mean … hitting you… what? Rhiannon …. Oh no. You really did marry our father didn't you!"

She sighed as she nodded, her bottom lip starting to wobble "I don't know what to do. Mama is still in one of her snits about you and I talking and …well … you know the announcement of you and Jack sent her into a real tailspin. You know… she sees it as a personal affront that she is doing all this LGBT work and her own gay son does not speak to her. Will you ever forgive her?"

"You know why that is. And she can atone all she wants, she is the one who turned away from her shameful son. She can support the gays as much as she wants, her views on Lisa's skin colour were enough to lose me. She said I was dead to her. I took another name, turned my head to the sun and walked away. She is dead to me too, no matter how much she supports others … when she was needed … she didn't support me. As to what YOU do next? You come with me is what you do! I know how to love MY family." Ianto replied, "Come on. There's trifle back at the base, you hungry? I think Mimi is gonna burst before we get back if she has Jack to control. Damned if he's not her little slave."

They got back to the set, Ianto pulled Jack aside and whispered the problem. Jack acted as Ianto had hoped, cursing up a storm then walking out to tell everyone this is HIS sister Rhiannon who is here for the duration of the movie along with her kids.

Jack then quietly told Douglas, his heart already owned by the little girl and he quickly saw his own son in the sullen fat little boy who hid behind his mother's chair while complaining about wifi service.

"Well … it really is starting to be a village at this rate" he said as he nodded.

Gwen pursed her lips as she glanced at Damien, her anger clear as she had left Rhys behind. Of course … she was schlepping Damien but that was a different matter.

Ianto was getting far too big for his boots.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Ianto was ready and waiting for it, surprised it took her an entire day to act and now as she found herself slammed against a wall with Rhiannon's face inches from hers while snarling like she was about to bite her incredibly rude nose off … Gwen did wonder if she was going too far with this.

.

.

.

.

.

"So … the kid gets paid?"

"Kids, of course they do. They're extras" Damien said dismissively as he stood stroking himself in front of the full length mirror, something that always annoyed Gwen. Rhys didn't do shit like that, content to tell her SHE was his prettiest thing in the room …world….universe.

"But … she's not contracted, neither is the fat boy" she sneered, then watched Damien's face chances and saw a beat too late there was another 'fat' boy in the team.

"I was chubby as a child" he said in a low, dangerous tone "And it was puppy fat. Look at me now, that boy…that sweet boy is nothing but good talent like his uncles."

"Uncle" she corrected with a sniff, "Even if they are not married!"

He turned to look at her with surprise, "Says the woman who got into my bed by fucking my father for the job, leaving behind the dutiful long time boyfriend? Really?"

"Well … I mean … they don't even have agents. Are only in the movie because that little minx batted her …"

He was laughing now, "Shit. Finally upstaged by another woman and you don't like it? Sorry sweetheart, the age gap is waaay to big there for your tantrums to have the same effect."

He left the room to take a slash, still laughing as she glared at herself in the mirror, her hair a mess, makeup smeared across her face and as for her boobs ….well. Time was cruel. She got up and got dressed, determined to make her mark and stormed down to the set, more than one stepping aside when they saw her 'bitch' boots on, thigh boots that made her look like …. She slowed and then stopped with complete and utter horror as she saw Ianto sitting in the director's chair looking down the lens as he called out instructions, Douglas sitting beside him mentoring him.

WHAT!

She strode along the garden path and was almost to them when the little girl at the centre of things fluttered past dancing and she acted without a second thought slamming the child into the nearby bushes and Mica cried out with surprise as she hit the roses, their barbs cutting into her.

"MICA!" Ianto screamed pushing from the chair to run to her as Rhiannon looked up from her book with equal horror, everyone rushing to the child as Gwen faked caring. Of course, if anyone had reminded her about all those fucking cameras that Japanese bitch had put up she may have been more careful but as everyone filed back to the production room that afternoon to review the footage she felt the dread set in as Rhiannon calmly pointed to a scene and asked for earlier in the day. The timestamp familiar to everyone as Gwen watched herself on screen shove the child and the camera caught her delight as the child screamed.

Rhiannon struck like a fucking rattlesnake, for a large woman she was fast moving and as Gwen found herself struggling to breathe she found the bitch damned strong too.

"Rhiannon, enough love" Ianto said softly, his hand on Rhiannon's arm to make sure she not actually kill the bitch.

"My daughter's face is marked. Her skin … her poor arms and shoulder…you saw what this bitch did! That's assault" Rhiannon snarled as she released her and Gwen rubbed her throat and anger.

"That's assault" Gwen parroted, then found herself right back against the wall, this time Ianto throwing up his arms as he turned to Douglas.

"Seriously, how can anyone resist someone as vile as that?" he asked and Douglas glared at Gwen while politely asking the lovely rounded Marilyn Monroe's lookalike with dark hair to put down the twat. Gods she was a handsome woman, her hair such a pretty dark auburn he knew was likely from a bottle … but was Marilyn's blonde…right?

"Rhiannon my dear, even considered acting? Modelling? Some plus sized models make a lot of money and your figure is so lovely … I would happily to watch you walk in anything" he said then gasped with shock as she looked at him, then did the most amazing thing.

That Jones blush.

"Well … catching my husband balls deep in the local barmaid a few months ago did make me think I was past my prime" she said calmly "But that is a lovely comment Dougie. My Mama is still a looker too, all the boys say so."

Ianto and Jack stared at one another and mouthed 'Dougie' then Ianto face palmed as he saw why Rhiannon was so settled and not going home like first expected. Johnny was dust and apparently … Douglas loves kids… has money… an eye for fuller figured women …well …damn.

Gwen looked over at Damien who had stood back watching and his shake of the head told her he was not helping her this time. He knew his father's look of lust.

Damn it all … the man he had bullied was now looking like his…what….future step-uncle?

Well.

Fuck!


	20. Chapter 20

20

The movie was a success in every term of the word. Box office loved it, critics loved it … investors loved it and Ianto knew Jack was assured his next two movies… and more. Ianto was shocked to find his name in the credits as an Executive Producer … the pay check handed over also a shock. A lovely one but still. Wow. He tried to stand back out of the limelight, pushing Jack forward to enjoy it. He hadn't factored in the media scrums and hoped like hell his mother would not realise he was the Jones behind the Harkness. His grandfather's name. Jones. Not hers. So far she had not fouud him under that, her own Lloyd so well known, now his middle name.

"Only one thing left" Jack said as he held Ianto, their foreheads touching as they sank into the Caribbean sands.

"What's that Cariad?" Ianto asked as he stroked his cheek.

"Who carries who over the threshold?"

Laughter as behind them everyone clapped and cheered, both men turning to show their matching wedding bands, the tin drum band starting to play as the party got underway. Surprisingly no big declarations, just a Captain of a local cruise ship Jack had got drunk with the night before, rings and food. God, their food was divine, pig on a spit and such delicacies from the sea, Owen almost comatose already as he tried to break another lobster claw before Toshiko lovingly helped. No media. No photos other than private ones. How Ianto wanted it.

Rhiannon sat nearby with Douglas, their affection clear as he held her with an arm around her chair, so predatory as she preened in the expensive faux fur coat that must have her sweltering but damn … she was having it! The diamonds perfect as well.

Mica was a vision in white and pink gossamer, her face full of joy as she pranced about screaming at everyone that she was the Flower Woman like Wonder Woman but in pink and throwing flower petals into the sky to make it rain on herself.

Douglas was smitten, telling everyone that 'his little girl' was the most beautiful girl there, his 'woman' the most breathtakingly gorgeous. Rhiannon was gushing happily as she accepted his attentions and Ianto could see another wedding on the horizon, wondering how Johnny was getting on while Douglas' lawyers chewed him a new arsehole. He also wondered if Rhiannon had told Douglas yet. Who their mother was. Knowing her she was waiting for Ianto to do it.

Johnny had already signed always parental rights so he didn't have to pay for the kids. Ianto had ensured that one from the get-go. This had hurt Rhiannon, even knowing she would be set for life with the man who was clearly devoted. Ianto also noticed Gwen introducing people to her 'future husband' Rhys and made a mental note there as well, the fellow Welshman familiar.

"Oi, oi. Lordy Loyd?"

"Winky Williams?" Ianto replied as he grimaced at the nickname of his private school where he finally remembered Rhys from, then they both laughed as they recognised each other from the same high school football team. Ianto pulled him aside and whispered about his mother and the entire fiasco, Rhys shocked to learn Ianto was a man of his own making, not living off his mother's name… or money. He vowed to keep it to himself, their handshake warm and full of affection.

Gwen's face paling as she saw the danger. She needn't have worried, Ianto was not that kind a guy. He would never hurt Rhys with gossip that could destroy things, especially since she seemed to be working at it now.

He was too happy.

Too damned happy.

.

.

.

.

So ends Part 1….yes…I know. You want more. Me too.

Thinking …. Survivor Treasure Island? What if Jack is asked to host the next season of the popular show and Ianto tags along … as always … and damned if there isn't trouble.

What do you think?

And as for that mother … well … both of them are still there. Right?

Working on it now, will start posting soon.


	21. Chapter 21

1

Ianto sat there taking a deep breath as Jack sat looking at the proposal with undisguised glee. He was looking at it, then Ianto, then it …like a child who did finger-painting on his Dad's BMW and wanted praise. Or the dog who brought in the remains of a dead rabbit to put on the rag pile carpet.

"Jack … ah… well. This is….ah….."

"It's 12 weeks. Fourteen at the most!" Jack leaned forward, his hands clasped together, "Look at the money they are offering. Not like I am actually in the competition. I am hosting. So… I go over during the day by boat, do some filming and then back to the resort on the other island. We can have some fun!"

"We"

"Well … I will need my PA!" Jack said with glee "Douglas is producing and says Damien and Gwen no longer even work for him. Come on. A Tropical Island … booze, good food … I only film for a max of six hours during the day, the evenings and such are ours apart from the occasional thing … when that happens they give us the morning off to compensate … come on. We didn't really get a honeymoon, not with your sister needing us to help her shift into her new place."

Dirty pool, using that. He knew it, Ianto knew it and as Ianto sighed Jack felt bad for reverting to arsehole mode.

"Hey. Nothing's signed. I just thought …" he started to pick up the papers, deciding to tell his agent to keep looking for something closer to home. Toshiko agreeing to be their surrogate and Rhiannon providing eggs so they could have a child with both their DNA … of course Ianto was nervous about leaving her while they were still waiting for the latest IVF results.

"No" Ianto said softly "I saw the excitement level."

.

.

.

.

And we are off with part II ... Survivor


End file.
